This invention relates to a new method for synthesizing alpha amino acids in which novel intermediates are utilized. More particularly, the principal distinguishing reaction is that of a cyanohydrin with thionyl chloride.
Alpha amino acids have been synthesized for a number of years. A major use of alpha amino acids is in vitamin supplements. Another use is in nuclear medicine wherein a synthesized alpha amino acid is labeled with a .sup.11 C atom in the carboxyl group.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,312 a method is disclosed for synthesizing amino acids. In particular, a cyanohydrin is converted to a corresponding amino nitrile by the action of ammonia at high temperature and pressure, an endothermic step. Of course, a synthesis of shorter duration and avoiding reacting under high pressure would be desirable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new method for synthesizing alpha amino acids having both higher yields and lower pressure requirements than the prior art.
Another object of the invention is a synthesis which proceeds more rapidly than those of the prior art.
Yet another object is an alpha amino acid synthesis in which each step is exothermic so that the overall process is relatively fast.